GW behind the scenes
by Stardust Katrina
Summary: Another one of my random acts of sensless humor... This one is about what happened right after they finished filming the GW series. I know, there are probably about 300 of these out there, but humor me and r&r... warnings: um... really wierd... does that


behind the scenes disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Period. 

"Next time Heero, tell me in person" Relena Peacecraft said, as she ripped up the envelope that was addressed to her, for the 10th time. 

"Beautiful! called Masashi Ikeda. "That's a wrap!!" 

"GAAA!! Finally!!!" Relena yelled, as she jumped off the shuttle stage. "I don't know how much longer I can stand having to work with those... those IDIOTS!!!" She said, pointing to Zechs and Wufei, who were busially playing rocks-paper-scissors and drinking cherry Kool Aid. 

"What?" both said in unison as they looked up. They hastily continued their game, until Wufei shouted in victory, and Zechs went to go squat in a corner, pitying his very existence. 

"EWW!!" Heero said from the other side of the set. "There is a BUG in my coffee!!! Yucky, I cant drink this!!!" 

"Im, sorry, Mr. Yuy, sir!!" Said a stage hand, rushing over. 

"Not as sorry as your gonna be!!" Heero said, splashing the coffee on the stage hand. 

"Ugh! Finally, I don't have to wear these pants anymore!" Treize said heading to his trailer. "They were really chafing me bad!" He took the lifts out of his boots, and became his normal 5'1". 

Meanwhile, Trowa was bugging the hell out of Quatre. "Hey, does my hair look better to the right side or the left? Should I cut it short in the front? Maybe if I grow it long, I would get girls. Yeah, chicks dig long hair! But wait, maybe I should keep it the way it is, right? Hey, are my feet really as big as you said before? Can you tell the difference between my and my stunt double? His feet are a lot smaller than mine. Do these pants make my butt look big? Do I look better with my brown contacts   
in, or my natural color? Quatre? Quatre? QUATRE!!!" 

"SHUT UP!! I have had to put up with you for 49 &%$#-ing episodes!! Leave me ALONE!! Geez, I need a beer!!" the 32 year old blonde shouted, and went to his trailer. 

Catherine walked to Duo, who had been leaning against the corner since his last line. "Duo..." she said, pleadingly. "Duo, you promised me, that after the show is over, we'd go on a date. And, well, you know... this was the last episode and I was just wondering if you, if you were gonna still take me out on a date." 

The man plucked a cigarette out of his hair, and lit it. "No." he said in his usual stoic manner, without even taking his eyes off the ground. 

"Oh, but Duo please..." She said, at the brink of tears. You promised. Don't you remember, when you said that I looked hot when I was throwing knives, and you laughed so sweetly and told me you'd take me out on a date!"   
  
"I was high" Duo said, blowing smoke into her face. 

"Oh, Duo..." Catherine said, with tears streaming over her face. "I hate you!! Your so mean!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" the girl ran away sobbing. 

Quatre, who was thoroughly drunk, witnessed the scene. He squinted at Catherine. "Iria?" He said, trying to make out the figure. He hobbled over to Duo, bottle of whisky still in hand. "Hey! Whaddya think *hiccup!* your doin' ta my sista? *hiccup!*" 

Duo looked up. "What the #$%& do yo think your talking about, you drunken Arabian?" 

"Dat does it!!" The indeed drunken Arabian lurched toward the dark haired man, and started blindly punching him, while taking occasional swigs out of the bottle labeled "Crazy Horse." 

The two TV Gundam pilots fought, but didn't attract much attention. Everybody else had better things to do, since the show was over. Noin had lost her contact and was desperately trying to find it. "Has anybody seen my contact?? I can hardly see with just one!" She bumped into a wall and got herself a nosebleed. "Ahh!! A nosebleed! Nobody panic, I can just put exactly .63 pounds of pressure and... no no. Oh gosh darn it!! If only I had my text book I could tell you! I need a Band Aid, I have a paper cut on my finger from my nose! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear....." 

Lady Une took off his wig and pumps before going to his trailer. "If I have to squeeze my feet into these things again, I'm gonna kick someone with them!!" He said in his deep voice, which kind of resembled that of Mister T from A Team. He left, cursing, to go to his trailer and change out of this short skirt. 

The whole studio became an uproar of fights, complaints, and thanks be to God that the show was over. Masashi then slammed open the door to his trailer. He was holding a stack of papers with graphs and charts on it. "EVERYBODY SHUT UUUUUP!!!!" He shouted, and the whole studio looked up from what they were doing. "I have good news!" He said, excitedly, and holding up the papers. "Gundam Wing has great ratings and reviews! We made a success!" Everybody cheered. "And I've decided" no one was listening, they were still cheering. "to do a sequel." 

All was silent, except for Quatres occasional hiccup. Not again.....   
  
  


haha! that took me all of like 10 minutes to write! I really wish I had the patience to write something long, but Im not really a writer anyway. please review, so I can keep writing these pointless little blurbs of humor. thanx for reading! 


End file.
